The present invention relates to voltage control for remaining servers associated with server clusters. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated voltage control for server outages.
Data centers house servers for use in computational processing of information. The number of servers at a data center may be based upon the volume of information processing performed by a given data center. Servers may be arranged in clusters. Load sharing may be implemented to allow load to be shared by servers arranged in a cluster or throughout the data center.